


Always

by Josuccke



Category: Jojo no kimyou na boukken, Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Singing, just let the ocean lad get some sleep smh smh, kak has a nice voice and it reminds joot of his mum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josuccke/pseuds/Josuccke
Summary: Jotaro locks up. Kakyoin is a surprisingly good singer.





	Always

  Jotaro panics sometimes. They both know it; they’ve both done it. When Noriaki is nervous, he blinks a the sleep away from his nightmare and immediately summons Hierophant Green, partly to protect himself and partly his own stand reminding him that he’s here now in the real world. He then looks to the right side where Jotaro usually is, whether he’s in another bed or they’re sharing one. Then he relaxes and drifts back off to half-sleep.

  Jotaro however, Jotaro panics. When he dreams of bone needles and pain and raspberry barbs, and when his mind conjures up terrifying and grotesque images of what DIO might look like - and how they really scare him, because nothing he can think of fits the terror he feels when setting his eyes on that photograph - he sits up when he wakes at 3am every night, sweating, panting, and just barely keeping his mind together enough to curl up into himself and forget to exist until he either calms down enough to wait the night out or knocks out due to mental exhaustion. Jotaro thanks the gods that Kakyoin is a heavy sleeper because he’s never had to explain his most vulnerable state to his friend. In fact, he doubts he would even be able to handle such a feat as having to explain something to Kakyoin, as opposed to him just knowing what Jotaro is thinking at any given moment.

  Yes, Jotaro has a habit of insomnia, particularly in the nicer hotel rooms. The way he sees it, the more comfortable the place, the more reason he has to be guilty of not thinking of his mother more. Noriaki has told him on a number of occasions, ‘don’t let it eat at you,’ he says, but he can’t help it. See, Jotaro also has a habit of worrying. About everything.

  That’s about the reason he got himself into such a goddamn mess in the first place.

  Tonight, they’re sleeping together in a king-sized bed due to the hotel being particularly full, and tonight Jotaro is dreamimg of DIO - this time his face is just a patch of black void among the roses - with one of his clawed hands wrapped around his mother’s throat and squeezing. He can smell that scent again; the smell of roses and blood, of bone marrow and the bottom of the ocean. The hand around Holly’s throat tightens, and he tries to scream, only suddenly there’s a black decayed hand covering his mouth, and nothing comes out, and that disgusting musty smell fills his throat, his head, his very muscles, then he hears the crack of his mother’s neck, and just like that he’s screaming, screaming louder than anything the hand can muffle. He screams until he can’t breathe anymore, and then suddenly he can’t even inhale a breath, and it makes his blood run even colder. In the distance he hears a voice, small at first, and then louder and louder until it shivers up his spine and makes his eyes close:  _Jotaro, Jotaro, Jotaro-_

 **** ****”Jotaro!”

  Then he’s awake again suddenly, and Kakyoin’s bang is brushing his cheek, and his throat is hoarse when he makes a noise in the back of his throat, and he curls up and flips around, facing away from Kakyoin and trying his best to remember how to breathe.

  “Jotaro-“ Kakyoin says again, still trying to get his attention.

  Not only is Jotaro reeling from the snap of his mother’s neck and still smelling blood and roses, but now he’s flat out ashamed. He’s going to have to explain himself to Kakyoin now. Kakyoin’s nightmares are rational, he has reasons to wake up in a cold sweat. Jotaro doesn’t. He just... does. He’s not even good enough with words to begin an explanation. So he stays still, hugging the sheets, knees tucked up to meet his face. He supposes he looks pathetic at the moment; like a scared child.

  “Are you alright? You were screaming..” Kakyoin continues, and Jotaro suppresses a shiver. “It must’ve been a nightmare. If you’re ashamed, don’t be; I get them all the time..” Jotaro can see Kakyoin’s face without even looking - confused and lost but doing his best to seem on top of things. He’s wearing the face he has on when he’s trying to figure something out that he knows nothing about.

  Jotaro doesn’t help him; he doesn’t know how. Usually he would just wait it out, but Kakyoin wouldn’t have any of that. He strives for the best solution and nothing else. Jotaro in truth doesn’t have a clue of how to relax apart from just holding his breath until the smell passes, and keep his eyes plastered open until he doesn’t see those claw-like hands on his throat when he shuts his eyes. 

  But it’s then when he’s still struggling to keep his heart beating and his hands from pulling out his hair that Kakyoin does something he never expected:

  He sings. 

  It’s an old pop song that Jotaro recognizes. One that sings of the moon and the sun and one that is so terribly unberably Kakyoin that Jotaro nearly smiles. His voices cuts through the white noise like a knife and with every minute Noriaki sings, Jotaro can feel another joint relaxing.

  Jotaro feels his eyes lid by the time the song is finished. He feels Kakyoin’s hand rub up and down his back soothingly and he sighs distantly, even feeling relaxed from the glowing green aura of Hierophant pulling the covers back up onto him. Then before he knows it, Jotaro falls into the deepest sleep he’s had in weeks, dreamless and feeling Kakyoin’s presence all the while.

 


End file.
